Vega Basis
Vega Overview Vega is a spaced based RTS / Turn Based strategy game. Developed by Kixeye along the same premise as its other games Battle Pirates and War Commander. Your First Steps You will be shown though a short tutorial where the basics will be explained. 1) Set up your passive harvesters. -There are three begining resources that you need to worry about. They are Helium-3 (yellow), Mineral Ore (blue) and Zynthium (green). Anti-matter is purple but is not needed in the early stages of the game. - Passive income is an important aspect and you should set up your miners as quickly as you can and upgrade them as much as possible. Each level on your outpost will grant you another miner of each type. - You must mine asteroids which will eventually deplete the more miners you place on them, you should aim to spread them out across the asteroids to minimize their decay. 2) Researching: - Shields are very important as you will be looking to pve early on in the game. They regenerate after every combat and so you will be spending less money on repairs and you iwll be able to last longer before having to go home to repair. - Early on you can create two type of fleets, "rambo" or "sniper". Rambo aims to run directly into the fight and kill their ships before they can kill you. Sniper aims to kite with longer range weapons and take little or no damage. Both are viable. I prefer rambo as it allows me to get the fights over with quicker as they are higher dps fleets allowing you to collect more resources per hour. Snipers are slower to clear fleets but you will take less damage and you can engage higher level fleets earlier. - Your main priority should be getting the Harrier Frigate hull as fast as you can and to build a fleet of them with: 2x Level 1 Pulsar Lasers, 1x Level 1 shield (ex: Spectral Shield) and a level 1 Plasteel. This will alow you to easily take on level 5 fleets and also give you a large enough cargo bay to get the minerals home. 3) Collecting resources: - In the begining you should start attacking level 1, 2, and 3 fleets. The easiest way to find them is to look for the red triangles in the planet view ( click the bar that says planet on the top right of the screen). The red triangles will says something like "Helium-3 Cargo (1)" with the number in the braket showing the level of the fleet. Now if look at where they are traveling to, you will see a building called a Processing Complex. This building is a hub for all the resource carrying fleets. It is easiest to sit close to that building and intercept the red fleets as they travel to it. 4) PVP Combat: - First question i get is: "how do i control my fleets?" Left click changes the alignment of your ship and moves them Right click drifts/strafes your ship/fleet with the curret heading to the targeted location. Hold space bar and drag and select the ships u want to control at the same time. Press the Black bar above the individual ship icons to select all your ships at once, or individually click on the ships or their portraits to control that ship. Basic Micro Skills: - Your fleet will be in an arrow formation. This is bad. this means all thier firepower will be concentrated on 1 of your ships. This is not good. So move your ships into a straight line by right clicking. - When they are in a straight line get to your gun's optimal. If you have a sniper fleet you might want to move the whole line backwards to keep range as opposed to a rambo fleet where you want to rush forward and close with the enemy. Do this either by holding space bar and boxing them or by pressing the black bar. - If its pve, the enenemy fleets will target the closest ship, when its shield are gone, move it back behind your line so that it doesnt take armor damge. Keep moving the ship that is taking damage backwards. This ship is called the 'primary". - When attacking other players you want to kill and focus 1 ship at a time, this will decrease their dps and you will take less damage as opposed to shooting at two different targets at once.